Digimon Frontier
by EMO-KID411
Summary: there's another worrier out there. Koichi x oc. Koji x oc and Takuya x oc. read the summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Digimon Frontier

This is a Koichi x oc story; it's going to be long one too. There also going to be Koji x oc and Takuya x oc. So here's the summary.

Wait, instead of ten legendary worriers there eleven. The spirit of courage it the last worrier that's needed to help save the digital world. Aiko was chosen to become Foxmon the eleventh worrier. Back in the human world she was best friends with Koichi Kimura. They did everything together and the day Ophanimon sent her message to the human world they were separated not knowing the other was in the digital world. As Aiko is wondering the digital world alone she meets two other human girls her age who decided to help her save the digital world. They end up finding the others and they all work together to save the digital world.

* * *

Aiko walked down the street to get to the sub way. She was on her way to meet Koichi for the day. She felt her phone vibrate and answered it. She clicked the read message button and a voice rang out around her.

"Aiko Mitsuko, it is time to choose your destiny. Take the six o'clock Shibuya bound train from Jiyuugaoka station." Aiko Stared at her phone thinking it was just a prank, but something deep inside her told her that she needed to get on that train. Her phone told her that it was five forty.

"I'll never make it in time!" instead of truing around and forgetting about it she took off, full speed to the train station. She jumped over rocks and curbs, winding though people on the sidewalks. Finley making it to the train station she bought her ticket and jumped on the train just in time. Not knowing her best friend Koichi was in the next car over. As the train stopped she ran into the first elevator she say and headed down just as the message on her phone told her to. She watched as the numbers faded into just dots as the elevator kept falling.

"What's going on?" she had a feeling that maybe she just should have turned around when she a chance, but a stronger feeling told her to keep going. As the elevator doors opened Aiko got off and saw kid everywhere getting onto different trains.

"It's up to you now, which one will you chose?" Aiko looked down at her phone as that same symbol appeared on it. _All right know which one?_

Aiko saw the only white one and boarded it before the doors closed behind her. She saw no one else on the train and just sat down where ever. As the Train passed though the tunneled it shook like an earth quake hit it and she fell out of her seat. She felt a strange sensation come over her as she sat there on the floor.

"Great now what have I gotten myself into?" Aiko stood up and looked out the window and saw the landscape pass her by. "What it this place?"

"Welcome to ocean city! Now get off."

"Wait who said that?" Aiko looked around the Train and saw no one as the train came to a stop at what seemed like some sort of station.

"I did, the trailmon you're riding on, and now it's time for you to get off." The doors opened and some un-seen force pushed Aiko out.

"Hey! What the?" Aiko stood up and watched the trailmon back away and leave her on the platform. "That was rude." Aiko looked around the plat form and saw that it was surrounded by sand and just in front of it was the ocean. "I guess that why it's called Ocean City." Aiko walked off the platform and made her way to what looked like a small store hut.

"Hello there traveler." Aiko looked behind the counter of the store and saw a large bird with pink fathers. "I'm paretmon, and I own this shop. Hey you're a human! How cool have anything you like my treat."

"Thank you your so kind." Then a strange scratching noise came from her pocket where her phone was. When she pulled it out and it didn't look like her phone anymore. it was red and whit and strange looking.

"This is your detector; you must find the spirit and then begin your journey."

"Wait who are you, and what spirit?" Aiko felt little stupid for talking to her detector.

"I am Ophanimon, and you were chosen to save the digital world and the Digimon who inhabit it."

"Digimon?" Aiko looked up at paretmon.

"Yes, the digital world is in peril and need your help."

"My help. But what can I do?"

"Become one of the legendary worriers and save the digital world!" as the sign on the detector disappeared so did the voice.

"I can't believe this; you're going to save the digital world!" Paretmon jumped over the small counter and walked around Aiko. "I can't believe it this so great!" As paretmon was jumping up and down with excitement; a loud explosion was heard from outside.

"Haha tell me where the fractal code is!" there was a large Dog Digimon shouting some sort of red lazar from its eyes and shooting at the smaller Digimon.

"Oh no it Dogermon, he's back looking for the fractal code to our home." Paretmon had ran back inside cowering behind the store counter. Gathering all her courage she went up to the much bigger Digimon.

"Hey you! Stop picking on Digimon smaller than you and pick on someone your own size!" Aiko shouted at the Digimon.

"Oh yeah and that would be you." Dogermon used his lazar attack and Aiko barley dogged it; rolling out of the way and trying to run away, hoping to get the Digimon to fallow her away from the village. Running as fast as she could though the sand she fell from extrusion. _Is this how it's going to end for me?_

"It is time." Aiko looked at her detector and saw a glowing figure in front of her. She stood up and held out her detector in front of her.

"Sprit!" the sprit figure came at her and into her detector. "Sprit evolution!" a bright light took over Aiko's body. As the light faded Aiko had become Foxmon. She had fox like ears and tail; a red bandana covered her mouth and noise. Are and leg armor protected her as her mid section was left bare. A chest plate was what protected her. She had a large staff with a sun at the top of it.

"Impossible! A human can't become a Digimon." Dogermon was shocked and mad; vary mad.

"Well then be ready for a fight! Staff of courage!" Aiko charged at Dogermon and stabbed right though him with her staff. Dogermon's fractal code was shining in the light letting Foxmon know that she had won. "Now it time to go and stop your rain of power. Fractal code digitizes." Dogermon digie egg flew off into the distance. Aiko was on her hands and knees breathing hard trying to get her breath back. "What was that?"

* * *

A/N: I really hope you like it the next one will be out soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

* * *

Aiko had left ocean village and was now walking aimlessly though the forest. _How could this have happened? I can't believe this. _Aiko heard a scream and looked in the direction she was heading. She ran though the trees trying to find where the screams were coming from. Finley the trees broke apart and clearing came into view. Two girls her age were running away from a large black Digimon. (Darkmon is a beast type Digimon who loves destruction and picking on Digimon smaller than him. His special attack is darkness breath.)

"Hey you! Yeah you ugly come and fight Me." without event thinking twice about it Aiko sprit evolved into Foxmon.

"Staff of courage!" Foxmon came at him and in seconds the fight was over. "Now time to get the fractal code." As Darkmon's egg flew off as Aiko walked towered the two girls. "Hey you guys ok?"

"That was amazing! How did you do that!" The girl with dirty blond hair ran up to Aiko. "I can't believe that a human turned into one of those things."

"Yeah how did you do that?" The other girl was a dark eyed burnet. "I wish I could do that."

"Oh, well I just sprit evolve and then I turn into Foxmon. She's one of the eleven legendary worriers. By the way my names Aiko."

"Well my names Naomi Natsuko." The blond girl with hazel eyes bowed down and smiled at Aiko. She was the soccer star at her school and instead of getting back on the trailmon like her phone said she stayed with her best friend.

"I'm Riko Satomi." Riko had dark brown hair and brown eyes to match. She was a black belt in karate; she and Naomi had stayed behind wanting to learn more about the strange world they had come to. "Naomi and I had stayed because we wanted to understand why we had come here in the first place."

"Well do you have detectors to?" Aiko showered them her red and white detectors.

"No, we just have our cell phones." Riko pulled out her red flip phone.

"Oh I guess I'm the only one."

"No, there are ten other legendary worriers and you need to find the other five that are human like you. Follow the map on your detector and all shall become clear." Ophanimon's voice disappeared again and the girls were silent.

"I guess this means I have to find them." Aiko said.

"Wait I want to go with you, I think we could get more done with the two of us." Riko said; she didn't feel like being left behind on an adventure.

"Yeah wait I'm going with you two; I don't want to be left behind." Naomi Stated not wanting to the only one heading home.

"Alright let's go!" Aiko, Riko, and Naomi took off following the map on the detector; not knowing the adventure and the danger they were getting into.

"Alright I guess we missed them again, come on lets go this way." Aiko was leading the small group away from the village.

"Hey you three look like you're looking for someone." A big red trailmon with sharp teeth looked at them from the tracks.

"Yeah we are, have you seen five humans that have same detectors that look like this." Aiko held up her detector to show the trailmon.

"Oh yeah they went to the burger place after they won the race." Aiko was so happy that they have finally found them.

"Can you take us to them" Riko asked.

"Yeah sure why not, by the way I'm wormmon."

"Thanks wormmon for all the help." Naomi said as the girls got into the car behind wormmon.

Once they got to the burger place they saw that it was empty. Then all of a sudden a strange chameleon type Digimon appeared and garbed the girls with their tails. (Chaelemon there special typed skin allows them to appear and disappear.)

"Hey put us down." Riko shouted.

"I can't reach my detector." Aiko was struggling to try to reach it. As the girls tried to get free they noticed that they were being carried to a strange castle type building.

"Why are you taking us here?" Asked Naomi.

"The boss needs the best hamburger around and you're going to make it." One of the Digimon answered.

"What?" they were suddenly through into a prison cell.

"Hey that wasn't very nice." Naomi pointed out.

"Hey you're human!" Aiko looked up to see a small boy with a large hat on his head.

"Yeah how did you get here?" Next to the boy were a girl with blond hair and a purple hat and a boy with a blue and yellow outfit.

"Ummm yeah we were just walking around looking for someone when the Chaelemon attacked and brought us here" the girl with blond hair helped Aiko up off the ground. "Thanks."

"No problem. My names Zoe; what's your name."

"And my names JP." The one with the blue outfit said.

Aiko was about to answer when her detector went off and she pulled it out. The map had disappeared and all that showed was the picture of her spirit.

"You have a detector too; does that mean you have a sprit to." The large hat boy asked.

"Yes, I do have a sprit; it's called Foxmon; the spirit of courage. My names Aiko and I got a message from Ophanimon to find you and the rest of the legendary worriers." Aiko held up her detector to show the others.

"Wow that's so cool. Oh and by the way my names Tommy! It's nice to meet you."

"My names Naomi and were just here to help Aiko."

"My names Riko."

"So what are you doing in here anyway?" Aiko looked around the cell and noticed there was another Burgermon in the cell with them and a stove and counter full of burgers.

"Well the Chaelemon had taken Burgermon as a hostage and wanted him to make the best burger he can to feed to their master. We tried to help but were taken here. And now his children are here and are also hostages." Zoe explained while the girls listened.

All of a sudden the wall in front of the cell went down and the Chaelemon were standing guard in what looked like a quart yard. The small Digimon were trapped in cage hanging from a tree.

"Let my babies go." The Burgermon shouted.

"Come on lets digivlove." Tommy shouted.

"Execute spirit evolution!" a bright light sounded the four children as they were transformed into their spirit selves.

"Foxmon you look so cool!" Kazemon, Kumamon, and Beetlmon all stood ready to fight next to Foxmon.

The fight started once Beetlmon broke though the wooden cell. The four legendary worries fought off the Chaelemon as best they could.

* * *

~Back at Burger City~

"Haha! The super spicy burger made with hot curry, Keechi and Chirico! When you eat it your whole body catches on fire."

"And the rainbow burger! Apples, oranges, mango, bananas, strawberries and garlic saucy. Healthy and colorful!"

~Back to the fighting~

* * *

As Beetlmon dropped on the Chaelemon from the sky, Kumamon was about to use ice tundra when the Chaelemon disappeared.

"WH-what where did they go." Foxmon looked around the area and found nothing.

"Foxmon look out! Behind you." Riko and Naomi shouted together; both watching from the sidelines.

"Hey, how'd they do that? Keep an eye on that one Foxmon." Beetlmon and the rest of the group watched as the Chaelemon disappeared and repapered over and over again.

"Hey guys did you forget about the kids." Kazemon was flying to the kids when a Chaelemon appeared on the tree there cage was hanging from.

Just as the Chaelemon cut the line they were hanging from Kazemon saved them.

"Nice catch!" J.P was watching, not paying attention to what was going on in front of him.

"Watch out J.P." Before Foxmon could get to him the Chaelemon knocked Beetlmon to the ground with his tail.

"Man it's no use; how am I supposed to battle them when I'm stuck babysitting!" Beetlmon stood up in front of Kazemon and the little Digimon kids.

"Sorry!" all six of them said together.

"No wait maybe we could use you to our advantage." Foxmon had joined them making sure they were all ok.

"Yeah the six of you can spread out and tell when the Chaelemon disappear and reappear." Kumamon said.

"Ok." The kids flew off in different directions find all the Chaelemon and telling the others where they were.

Soon Kumamon had their fractal code and they were reduced to small armermons.

"Daddy!" all the little kids flew off to their dad; and reunited with a hug.

"Oh no I have to finish that burger!" the Burgermon ran back into the cell's kitchen and started making food.

"You'd better hurry up; I think the big guys awake." Beetlmon and the other turned around and saw a large wood type Digimon.

"Whoa who's that?" Foxmon asked staring at the large threat in front of them.

"Hey that's Ketaldrmon." Kazemon pointed out.

"Who's that?" Asked Naomi.

"It's one of the other legendry worriers in his beast form." Beetlmon told them.

"Wow; so there a beast form." Foxmon looked at the best Digimon. "So do you guys look like that in your best sprits?" Foxmon looked at them and saw them all sweat drop.

"Watch and learn." Beetlmon said.

"Best evolution!"

"Zephyrmon!"

"Meatalkabuterimon!"

"Korikakumon!"

All of them stood their ground against the much larger Digimon.

"Let's see how you like this! Hurakanegale!" Zephyrmon let out her attack and watched as it did nothing; it didn't even leave a scratch.

"Come on guys you can do it!" Naomi cheered from the side lines.

"Fox illumination!" A bright light came from Foxmon staff and hit Ketaldrmon head on. "What! That's my strongest attack!" Foxmon backed off seeing she wasn't any help.

"Frozen arrow heads!" Korikakumon had Ketaldrmon wrapped around the neck with his arrows.

"Come on let go my burgers are getting cold!"

"Here's your burger!" the little Digimon though a burger into Ketaldrmon's mouth and he instantly calmed down.

"More I need, more!"

"There in the kitchen." The little Digimon moved out of the way as Ketaldrmon went to go eat more.

"Time to go!" Zephyrmon picked up the burger Digimon and flew away. Foxmon grabbed Naomi and Riko then followed the others back to the city.

* * *

~Aiko prov~

"Oh thank you! You saved him. Ohhh." We stood watching the Burgermon relapse in happiness.

"I never thought my life would be saved by a burger and in horror of saving me Tommy I'm going to name my new burger little Tommy." I could see Tommy blush and rub the back of his head.

"Hey where are the guys?" Zoe looked around.

"So there's more with you?" I asked.

"Yeah, Takuya and Koji; but I don't know where they are"

"Hey get back here Bokomon! I need you to taste this and say it's better than Koji's." in the building in front of us we hare shouts and people running.

"No they need to taste mine and tell me it's better than yours." All of a sudden two Digimon burst out of the door and hid behind Zoe and J.P.

"No I don't want to eat another burger!" the yellow tall one with red pants shouted. "Hey you guys are new." Naomi and Riko stood next to me and smiled down at the two Digimon.

"Yeah where did you guys come from?" A boy with a tan undershirt and red over shirt said. He wore a tan hat backward and goggles on his head.

"So what's your name?" A boy with a blue bandana said; he had on a yellow shirt with a blue jacket over it.

"My names Aiko, and hold one the eleven legendry worriers." The boy's had a stunned look on their face.

"My names Riko and I'm just here with my best friend."

"And my names Naomi and I'm her best friend. We didn't want to get back on the trailmon so we stayed here and joined up with Aiko."

"Wow I didn't know there was another legendry worrier." The boy with the goggles said. "Oh yeah and my name Takuya Kanbura."

"My names Koji Minamoto."

"Ahhh, here it is; the eleventh legendry worrier is called Foxmon and she sacrificed herself to save the digital world to save it from Lucemon." The much sorter white Digimon with the egg said. "Ahhh yes but where are my manners. My name is Bokomon and I am the keeper of the book."

"Any my names Neemon and I'm the keeper of my pants." I giggled as Bokomon pulled his pant and let snapped back.

"Well it's nice to meet you all and I'm glad I finally found you all." I felt fine about all of them, but it was Koji that I felt strange about, he looked so much Koichi.

* * *

A/N: I hope you like it and you don't have to review but I would like to know how you like it.


End file.
